


a matter of convention

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne/Laf, Eliza/Alex CBT and impact play, Eliza/Maria rope bondage, F/M, Femdom, Kink Party, Martha Washington/George washingon, Modern Era, Multi, Theo POV, Washington/Laurens in a nonsexual scene, fire flogging, minor pet play, small cutting/blood play scene with John/Alex, where Washington is both a sub and a service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: When Theo moves to a new city, her boyfriend offers to take her to a party that caters to both their interests.It's only a matter of finding a space to play.





	

If it weren’t for the fact that Theo trusted him absolutely, she would almost worry that Aaron was leading her to get murdered.

Not that the house wasn’t lovely, quite the contrary in fact. An impressive two stories, with a garage to the side. The main issue was just how secluded it was. They’d driven down an empty road for almost ten minutes before it’d come into view and trees surrounded the entire thing. Vaguely she was aware of people out in the back, but at the moment, she needed to follow Aaron to meet the greeter.

Took a moment to appreciate the way his ass looked in the little leather shorts she’d pulled up his hips before they left.

On the front porch was a muscular Black man, dressed far more casually than Theo was used to seeing at such events. Khaki slacks and a green t-shirt that hugged his biceps, he was even wearing a beanie of all things.

“Lil B!” Aaron waved when the man called out, grinning. “Good to see you, and who is this lovely lady with you today?”

“Miss P.” Theo didn’t blink at the pseudonym, though she might have preferred he ask her first. “Miss P, this is Jupiter. He’s tonight’s greeter, DM, the person in charge of answering the door in case the cops get called.”

Jupiter shrugged. “It’s a boring job, but someone’s got to do it. Mama Washington mentioned switching out with me later, though. So if you need-”

Aaron cut him off. “I’m here with someone, Jupiter. Someone who would probably like to get inside before she freezes.”

“Right this way-”Jupiter opened the door for them. “Usually I’d show you around Miss P, but Lil B knows this place pretty well.”

Once they’d made it inside, Theo chided him for being rude before allowing him to remove her jacket. Beneath the bulky peacoat, Theo was wearing a short black dress. Just low cut enough to be appropriate for the venue and yet classy enough that she could get away with wearing it to dinner with hose.

The front door opened up to a small entryway, though they’d stepped to the side into what Aaron referred to as their hosts’ dining room. The table held numerous coats and bags and Theodosia considered her own before allowing Aaron to tuck it away. If they found a quiet place to play she could always send him after it later.

From the dining room, they returned to the entryway and Aaron spoke in a low voice while they moved around. There was a door off to the side, hopefully locked, and even if not they were expected to treat it as such. But the main attraction on this floor was the living room.

“A lot of the rope bunnies hang out here,” Aaron said, jerking his chin to point out where two women were tied back to back, hanging from a wooden rig in the corner of the room. “Stuff like that is okay, but no actual scenes or sexual stuff. Mostly people use this area to show off their rope or chat.”

That was always a sign of a good party. Designated zones for socialization and play kept things safer. Kink parties wouldn’t be as fun without conversation, but outside laughter could make people anxious during scenes or pull someone out of their headspace.

“‘Not sure if the bedrooms upstairs are open tonight,” Aaron glanced up the stairs as he said it, but none of the doors were visible from where Theo was standing. “Sometimes they are, sometimes they aren’t. Those are usually used for smaller scenes. But first I thought we’d go through the kitchen to the garage where most of the playing happens.”

That worked absolutely fine for her. Much like the living room, there didn’t seem to be many scenes in the kitchen. A table full of snacks, a counter for drinks. The only people playing seemed to be in some sort of pet play scene.

A person wearing a pair of leather shorts, similar to the ones Aaron wore with the exception of a slit in them for a tail to stick out of, knelt on all fours near the stove. Curly hair pulled back into two poofs might have been an attempt at ears. Their face stayed hidden by the bowl they was drinking out of, and their partner stood next to them, their leash looped around her wrist as she chatted with an older woman.

“Mama Washington, you look beautiful as always.” Aaron kissed the older woman’s knuckles when she turned to acknowledge them. “How is the General?”

“Good, good.” Mama Washington glanced toward the far door. “He should be out in the garage making sure that everyone’s being safe.”

Mama Washington. Jupiter had mentioned that name and Theo filed the new information away even as Aaron knelt down to scratch behind the puppy’s ear.

The holder of the leash turned out to be the owner of the house, Adrienne. Her husband, the puppy, was Lafayette when on two feet, Marie while wearing a dress, and Lucky when on all fours.

Theo couldn’t promise that she’d remember all that, but she would try considering who they were. When they’d made their way into the garage, Aaron shot a fond look behind him. “Laf’s the only one who can really roam the house like that, but they're pretty cool in puppy mode. Though you might want to tell them whether or not they can lick your face if you choose to pet them.”

While Lucky did seem to be cute, a pair in the corner of the garage had already caught her attention and Aaron followed after her obediently so that she could observe.

Flame and Leo, Aaron informed her in a hushed voice. She could only guess that Flame was the woman tugging on the piece of rope she’d braided into her submissive’s hair. Used it to tug his head further back, testing the limits of his neck before tying it to the exposed end of what had to be an anal hook.

Leo was up on the table, fingers gripping the edge as he presented himself on his knees. Even if the position wouldn’t usually be that punishing, the rope forcing him to keep his head up and back arched like a cat combined with the humbler she was using definitely couldn’t be fun.

Theo had never used a humbler personally, but it did present a lovely sight. Black wood following the curve of Leo’s thighs, holding his balls out behind him. Left them vulnerable to Flames’ every desire. It had the added benefit that, should Leo be allowed to walk, he wouldn’t actually be able to stand all the way. Leo would need to hunch in order to reduce the stretch on his balls the small amount that he could.

Flame reached beneath his legs, and without being able to see anything but his face, Theo knew she had a punishing grip on his cock. “Why are we here, Leo?”

So Theo had been right about who was who. Leo whined and Flame dropped her grip on his cock to smack his ass with one hand instead. It was enough to make him answer. “Because I can’t control myself.”

The statement wasn’t specific enough, a sentiment Flame expressed with another slap across his ass. “Because I can’t control my cock, Ma’am.”

“Correct and because it got you in so much trouble, what are you going to do?” Flame plucked at the taut rope casually.

Something that either felt very good or very bad considering the way Leo moaned. “Please make me good again, Ma’am.”

Whatever he’d done, whether it be real offense or imaginary, Theo didn’t doubt for a second that the leather tawse Flame picked up would do its job.

While she’d enjoyed watching so far, Aaron’s eye seemed trained on the door that they hadn’t already gone through and Theo took pity on him. Encouraged him to lead her to the next area so that they could figure out where they wanted to play.

Outside there were a few groups playing but the star of the show was happening in the middle of the yard.

It was hard to look away and Theo allowed herself to be tugged closer, Aaron’s fingers intertwining with her own for the first time that night.

“That’s the General,” Aaron said. “Mama Washington’s boy.”

Mama Washington’s boy was either a switch or a service top considering the fire flogger he was yielding. An older man with a bald head and a strong jaw, the main part of him that she could see. Even then details only showed when the flame drew closer to him instead of his mark.

Who he was beating, Aaron wasn’t sure. A dark hood over the person’s head kept them from being identified.

Theo, while experienced, had never played with fire in such a way. Hadn’t realized that one could combine impact with that sort of edge play. What she did know was that it was beautiful.

Couldn’t help but wonder what sort of marks it would leave. If there was any difference between the way a fire flogger and a flogger felt. She hasn’t subbed in years, but for something like that Theo might consider it.

Edge play had always been a fascination of hers. One that Aaron didn’t seem to share. Or at least, it wasn’t something that they’d talked about before. His eyes never quite left the scene, not until the end when the General extinguished his floggers and grabbed a towel from a nearby bucket.

“Do you just want to watch tonight- or?” Aaron left the question hanging.

Playing had been the intention of the evening but it was too cold outside for Theo do a scene there and the garage had been more open than she preferred. Which only left one option in terms of places that they were allowed to play.

Theo squeezed his hand. “You mentioned something about possible rooms upstairs? Why don’t you fetch the bag and meet me up there.”

Luckily only two of the rooms were occupied, and once Aaron joined her in the last one, Theo closed the door. Instructed him to kneel at the foot of the bed while she considered the contents of her toy bag.

Rope work was one of her passions, but if they were going to do that, they might as well have stayed in the living room. So the rope went to the side. The next item she pulled out, placing it on the corner of the bed. Made sure to grab the lube before putting the bag away.

“Would you like to prepare yourself for me?” Theodosia asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

Aaron nodded but didn’t start to move. Waited instead for Theo to order him to the bed, pausing to pull off the tank top he’d been wearing all evening and shimmy out of his shorts. Folded them before placing them on the dresser.

Once on the bed, Theo handed him the lube. Stood there for a moment before deciding to join him, sitting with her back against the headboard so as to give herself the best view.

“Good boy,” Theo encouraged him after he drizzled lube along his fingers.

Ran the tips of two of them along his crack, not yet ready to push inside. It couldn’t be a comfortable position, propped up on one elbow with the other arm tucked beneath him, but it was a lovely sight.

There was something to be said for making submissives prepare themselves. Whether it was for a cock, strapon, or even for something like a flogging. The act of gagging themselves or tying the blindfold, being forced to show that yes, this was what they wanted.

One finger slid in to the first knuckle and Theo continued to coo. Tell him how beautiful he was when he gave himself over to her. Didn’t it feel good? Didn’t he want more?

It was only after he managed to fit two fingers inside of himself, spread them as far as he could, that Theo allowed him to stop. Instructed him to reach with both hands instead, to open himself up by pulling apart his cheeks so that she could see what a good job he’d done.

Made him hold the position while she attached her harness. The one for her thigh, this time. Traditional harnesses were fantastic for most purposes but tonight? Tonight Theo wanted Aaron to ride her leg. To look her in the eye while he bounced.

Once everything was in place, Aaron fisted the purple dildo, making sure to get lube all over the slight ridges.

“Ready?” Theo asked, hands on his hips once he’d straddled her leg, hovering just over the head of her fake cock. “At your own pace.”

Slow and steady, just like he always was.

Waited until he’d gotten into a good rhythm before tracing his half hard cock, watching it fill out beneath her fingertips. “Did you enjoy watching tonight?”

“The General is always impressive.” The words came out easy.

But Theo wasn’t asking about the fire display. It would have been hard not to find that interesting. “What about Flame?”

The humbler wasn’t quite Theo’s style, if she wanted her boys to walk in a particular way she would tell them and expect obedience. But the anal hook, that would be a nice addition to her collection.

Especially when they did rope work. Another wonderful element to weave into her designs.

Aaron’s answer wasn’t quite what she was expecting. “Leo deserved it.”

Punishment. The scene had been a punishment, and Aaron was definitely treating it as such. Seemed to have something against Leo too, or maybe he knew what the man had been up to.

All things to delve into later. Agreed with him instead of pushing because she didn’t want to pull him out of his headspace. Arguing was never good for his mood, and it would probably put Aaron on the defensive.

Better to wrap her fingers around his cock instead. Urge him forward with a sweet ‘The faster you go, the faster I go.’

Had him suck the come off of her fingers when he was through. Though she was nice enough to let him rest, disappearing to the upstairs bathroom to grab a thankfully easy to find washcloth. Cleaned him up before grabbing the wipes from her bag to wipe down the toys.

Theo gave him a little while longer to rest, running a soothing down the thighs that had just worked so hard for her. But they couldn’t tie up the playroom for much longer and eventually she leaned down and placed his shorts back on the bed.

Put his shirt in the bag along with the toys, kissing Aaron’s cheek when he didn’t complain, just mentioned possibly going down for snacks. Food was usually a good idea after a scene and Theo could go for something herself before they talked about what to do next.

Once she was satisfied that he was steady on his feet, Theo followed him down the stairs again.

Paused briefly in the living room to admire Flame’s latest project, a beautiful red rope dress on a younger woman kneeling in the opposite corner from the now empty rig. Flame smiled at Theo when she caught her looking, stroking her partner’s hair before stepping away to see them.

“You must be new-” Flame reached out and Theo willingly shook her hand. “I’m Flame, my partner back there is Ruby.”

“Miss P, apparently.” Theo shot Aaron an amused look. “And your rope work is fantastic. She could almost go out in public like that.”

Flame grinned. “We have. To clubs or late at night, but it’s always fun watching for who realizes something’s not quite right.”

That was rather daring of them. When Theo said so, Flame nodded. “I like to toe the line sometimes. Breaking Ruby of her shyness has been part of that.”

Explained that it was part of why Ruby was bound in the living room to begin with. She’d been set up to receive compliments for the rest of the evening.

Theo promised that she and Aaron would stop by a little later to do just that, but that they were headed to the kitchen at the moment. Teased that she wouldn’t want ‘lil B’ to die of starvation without his snacks.

The kitchen was almost empty, save Leo and a taller gentleman with curly hair pulled into a bun standing next to him. Leo was humbler free, dressed instead in a tight pair of green briefs. He definitely wasn’t the shy type, even with the slight pudge to his belly.

“Lil B!” Despite Aaron’s comment earlier, Leo seemed rather fond of him, waving them over once Theo had filled a plate with finger food. “You playing with Herc tonight?”

“Jupiter,” Aaron stressed the name, drawing more attention to Leo’s slip up than Leo had. “Is manning the door. And I’m here with someone.”

Short. There was definitely some tension there and considering how close to scene they were, Theo didn’t like it. Reached out to grip Aaron’s wrist, bringing him back to heel. “You’re being rude. Do we need to go elsewhere?”

Aaron shook his head, even as Leo rubbed the back of his own. “Sorry about that. I’m Leo, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Miss P-” Leo’s handshake was overenthusiastic and Theo had to give it a squeeze for him to let go. “I saw you earlier. How are you holding up?”

“Flame did a number on him, didn’t she?” Leo’s friend spoke up, and Theo was startled by the southern drawl that came from the man. “Shoulda let the General have at him instead.”

The General. “You wouldn’t happen to be the one he was playing with earlier, would you?”

“One and the same.” There was no shame in his voice. Not like it’d shown on Leo’s face when she mentioned having seen him. “Figured it’d been too long since I had my ass beat and fire’s always a fun element.”

A dangerous one, too. But that was often the draw about such things. “May I ask how it feels?”

“Stings a bit more than the usual leather flogger, but the heat is the big thing.” He paused to munch on one of the chips sitting on the plate behind him. “Intense. Comes and goes instead of being constant. Better than flash cotton in my opinion.”

Later Theo would look up what flash cotton was, to see if maybe they could start out with. Let the conversation flow on rather than turn into an impromptu education session. Made sure that Aaron was eating while they listened, hoping that it would improve his mood at least a little bit.

Apparently, Leo and Scorpion were going to do a knife play scene, and Leo invited the two of them to watch. Even if he hadn’t quite answered her question earlier about how he was doing, the way he bounced on his toes was answer enough. No, getting his balls beat wasn’t enough to put him down for the night.

Aware of how rude Aaron had been earlier, Theo held his hand as she followed Leo into the garage.

Just inside Adrienne had strung her puppy up, was currently walking around them with a crop in her hand. As much as Theo wanted to stay and watch, to see how her hosts played, she kept on going.

Encouraged Aaron to kneel once Scorpion and Leo found the space they wanted to play in. Namely, Leo laid out on his stomach on the same table that Theo had seen him on earlier. Scorpion dug into the bag he’d taken from the kitchen.

Set up what Theo could only assume was a sharps box behind him, right next to a small first aid kit and the body of an exacto.

The blade itself was fresh from a box and Theo watched, curious about the process. How Scorpion would keep things as safe as possible considering blood play was a form of edge play.

Not that blood didn’t occasionally pop up in other forms of play, but having cutting being the point? It wasn’t something that Theo got the chance to see often.

“So, first I’ve got to clean him,” Scorpion said, wiping Leo’s back down with an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit. It seemed like he was saying it more for his own benefit than letting them know how it worked, but Theo didn’t mind. “Using a new blade, but I like to wipe it down too. Minimize risk, ya know?”

The hood from his fire flogging scene popped into Theo’s head. It’d probably been less about sensory deprivation and more about making sure his hair didn’t catch.

On the table, Leo wiggled his eyebrows at them, or perhaps at Aaron specifically. Didn’t stop until Scorpion checked in, tapping him with his free hand.

With Leo’s consent, Scorpion placed his first cut on Leo’s shoulder. Then a second and third, each one straight and no longer than an inch. By the fourth one the design became clear, Scorpion sketching a makeshift star there.

The eyes that had been watching them slid closed and Theo watched the rise and fall of Leo’s back, a little too even for him not to be counting. A good technique for managing pain.

Scorpion reached behind him for a clean rag, wiping off the spot again, showing off his design without the little blood droplets. It was only when Theo realized he was looking up at her that she smiled. “Very nice. Are you going to do another?”

Two more, actually. All around the same size. It was all he managed before Leo got too squirmy, needed to be let down off the table.

“He’ll find Flame,” Scorpion assured her when Leo disappeared from the garage without bothering with aftercare. “She’s tough but she takes good care of him.”

That was good to know. “What about you? I know stopping abruptly can be jarring on either end.”

Top drop wasn’t something that people talked about enough, and especially considering how young the man looked, she wanted to make sure he was okay too.

Scorpion shrugged, unscrewing his knife so that he could drop the blade into his sharps container. “Ask Lil Burr there, he knows what Leo’s like. You get used to it.”

Lil Burr. So they did know Aaron’s name. Later. Theo would ask about that later. Stroked the top of Aaron’s head instead. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do?”

“You’re a sweetheart.” Scorpion hoisted his backpack on his shoulder. “What about you? Anything I can do for y’all? I know you’re pretty new around here and I do so love to be helpful.”

Aaron snorted, but Theo seized the opportunity. “You mentioned flash cotton earlier? I’ve been curious about fire play and the scene you did earlier only fanned the interest.”

Scorpion tilted his head to the side before nodding. “I don’t think he'd let me do it to him, but I’m happy to demo on you. Gotta grab the kit from the General, though.”

It was better to experience things like this at least once if she wanted to explore them later on, so being the test subject wasn’t a problem at all. Hopped up onto the table while Scorpion went to grab the necessary supplies, smiling when Aaron reached up to remove her heels. Sat them next to each other before shifting so that his back was to her. Something that might have worried her if his placement didn’t basically mean her foot was on his shoulder.

Ridiculous thing, acting like a watchdog.

When Scorpion came back, it wasn’t with a kit like Theo was expecting. No, he sat down a small baggy next to her, as well as his lighter before grabbing his backpack again. Used a water bottle to wet a rag that sat in a bowl toward the end of the table. Just in case, he assured her before plucking out a small piece of what must have been treated cotton. Stretched it out with his fingers.

“Any lotion or perfume on?” Theo shook her head and he reached out for her wrist. Ran his fingers along her forearm before placing the string of white there. “Now, hold out your other hand. It shouldn’t, but if it lingers, you can clap it out.”

Alright. Theo closed her eyes. Reopened them on his prompting. “Count of three?”

Despite asking, he lit it on two. Despite the strand covering almost all of her forearm, it was over almost as soon it began. Intense heat, a vague tickling sensation and then nothing. Theo licked her bottom lip. “Oh.”

“If you want,” Scorpion started. “You could try it on Lil B.”

Theo glanced toward Aaron, waited to see how he would react to the suggestion.

Helped him to his feet when Aaron said that it was okay. That he would let her. It wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic consent that she usually preferred, but it was consent.

Which didn’t stop her from checking in again while rubbing his arm. It was a step that Scorpion hadn’t necessarily taken, but the contact was always a nice touch. She squeezed his hand when he nodded again, confirming that he really was okay with this.

As careful as she could be, Theo spread out the small piece of cotton, surprised at how light and fluffy it was. Accepted the lighter from Scorpion.

Being on the receiving end, she’d been too focused on how it felt to pay attention to how pretty the dancing flame looked. Wasn’t surprised to see Aaron’s fist clenched in response to the sensation.

What Theo did find surprising was Scorpion’s hand on his bare thigh, thumb moving in small, soothing circles. But Aaron didn’t jerk away, didn’t glare or make a comment about people touching him.

When he did speak up, it was at Theo. “‘m tired, if you’re ready to go home.”

“Of course.” No need to keep him there any longer than necessary.

Scorpion went to pull back, muttering something about finding Leo. Froze when Aaron touched his hand. “Hey-”

“Thanks.” Scorpion’s eyebrows burrowed and Aaron sighed. “For showing us.”

There was something being said between the lines, but considering the slight smile on Scorpion’s face, Theo didn’t think she needed to poke into it too much. Accepted Aaron’s help getting on her shoes instead.

“Come on-” Aaron murmured, threading their fingers together once more. “Gotta say goodbye to Herc before we go.”

“Jupiter,” Theo corrected with a small smile, laughing when he huffed.

Who hugged Aaron before returning to his conversation with Mama Washington at the door. Told them both to have a safe drive home.

Theo watched the house fade into the distance before speaking up. "Did you have a nice time?"

A question that earned her a slight roll of the eyes and a mumble about how it was fine. Theo let the statement sit for a beat, expecting him to pick it up. Instead, he turned it back on her.

"It was nice," Theo tapped her nails against the wheel. "I'd like to get to know some of the players more. Being the new person in town is always a bit awkward."

Aaron stared down, the light from his phone illuminating his face. It took a few stop signs before he spoke again. "I could always text Herc and them. If you wanted. They're usually open to new friends."

"And them?" Theo was pretty sure who Aaron was referring to, but she wanted to be certain.

"Alex and John." Aaron sighed, most likely when it occurred to him that the names were meaningless to her. "Leo and Scorpion."

Theo reached out, blindly searching for his hand. Squeezed when Aaron wove their fingers together. "I think I would like that."

If nothing else, Theo could trust that it would be eventful and maybe, just maybe, a little bit healing for her reserved boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a week ago, I wrote this verse. And now this verse has multiple fics in it- and as of this very second- this is the last one chronologically. The rest follow different couples/explain how they got to this point. Which also means if there was ever a 'verse to be like 'Okay but how did ________ happen?' or 'I wonder why ______ and __________ act this way' or 'How did ______ and ______ meet'.... this is a good time to have those questions and to pose them. I might have already written a fic- I might work it into one of the others.
> 
> As always, I am over on tumblr at the same URL. All your comments/kudos/anons are Fuel and fire and warm my little heart. I am the literal definition of dead on my feet- but I am doing my best to drop a fic a day (+/- a few hours because I'd rather drop them when I go to bed than when I wake up.)


End file.
